The Triple P Ranch
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: AU story piper and leo the main people int this fanfic


Triple P ranch.  
  
  
  
A yellow ball in the clear and blue sky the sun beating down on an imagine on the horizon. The woman on the horse, to outside appearance seemed carefree. Horse and human moving like one, a flowing motion, hardly could one see where the woman stopped and the horse began. Riding fast and furious. her eyes on the horizon. Determination set on her face. For she knew where she was going and so did the horse.  
  
Getting closer to her destination the women pulled the reins and khariq without missing a beat slowed down. Piper slowly let Khariq walk over the brushes of bush. She got of the horse. Silently she laid a hand on Khariq's neck letting him know he had to be quiet. He reared his head a little to let her know he had understood. Lovingly she placed her hand on his nose and kissed him.  
  
Without as much as breaking a twig. Piper set out for her goal. The ground was dry and hard making her task a lot harder, then it would have been, if the ground had been soft and moist. Cursing the drought. She lowered herself. So she was as low as the bushes before her. She knew they had to be around here somewhere, she had followed their trail here, and she prouded her self on the fact. That she had yet to loose a trail she was after.  
  
And sure enough. She smiled to her self. This time was no different. Right there oblivious to the fact they where being watched. The two people she had been following for the past few hours. Wait!! Hold it two people? Where was the third person? She was sure there had to be a third person. Silently she cursed herself and crawled back over to where she had left Khariq. She buried her face in his neck. "Where did she go Kahriq?" She asked the horse. Khariq shook his head. As if asking her how he was supposed to know?  
  
All of a sudden she jumped on kahriq with a catlike motion, and even before she was halfway on his back she had given him instructions to move. khariq set out in a fast gallop. For the horse knew that his owner now was in a hurry, it wasn't the first time she had jumped on him like this.  
  
piper let khariq have rein over the reins and told him to go home. khariq knew what that meant. he could go as fast as he wanted. the horse on instinct knew where to go. Piper leaned forward over char's neck telling him to go faster and faster. The horse listened and flew over the dry land. his hooves barely touching the ground.  
  
it only took them a little over an hour to get home. but from a far piper knew her worst fears had been realized. they had set a trap and she had fallen for it. when she pulled up to the outer edges of her ranch she could already see things where not right.  
  
her beautiful horses that usually greeted her where gone. And she had no doubt that all of them where gone. she knew she had made a mistake going after the poachers. And for the first time in her life she had made a mistake tracking.  
  
the first rule: concentrate on all the tracks never assume they will stay together. And she had not done that and now she was paying the price. a very high price.  
  
She went over to the stables hoping against hope that the poachers might have left at least the fouls. But when she got to the barn she could see that there also was nothing left from her stock.  
  
With a sigh she returned to the ranch house and went in the backdoor taking of her boots and walking throughout the kitchen. Grabbing for the phone hanging on the wall.  
  
sheriffs office" came the reply from the other side. "hey Becky, its piper from the triple P ranch is sheriff Wyatt in?" No piper, but he should be sometime this after noon can i help you with something"? piper sighed and thought for a minute. "hmm, no can you tell him to call me as soon as he gets in......or better yet can you ask him to come out to the ranch. she asked Becky. after Becky had promised she would tell sheriff Wyatt as soon as he came in. piper hung up the phone.  
  
piper sat down on the kitchen table. her hands in her head. a tear coming down her cheek. her whole life gone in a matter of hours. this morning she had fed and watered her horses and now a mere four hours later all of them where gone. they hadn't even left her one little foul. Her lively hood down the drain.  
  
she slammed her hand on the table. "i will get you for this phoebe halliwell," she screamed to no in particular. For there was no doubt in her mind that phoebe was somehow involved in this whole scam.  
  
Her mind wondered back several years earlier. Her father had passed away and had left the ranch to the three sisters. Prue, piper and phoebe. Prue had never been interested in the ranch live or the horses. sure she liked riding them.but that is where the buck stopped. she never really liked the ranch life. she was more of a city girl, even though the only life the girls had ever known was the ranch and farm lands. prue had made a name for her self as an award winning journalist and had settled down in new York. she had graciously left her share of the inheritance to piper for she knew piper loved the land and the horses with her whole heart.  
  
phoebe had loved the land and the horses as much as Prue disliked it. but had no sense of the business end of things. as soon as the money was made she would spent it. much to piper's anyone's.  
  
piper herself loved the land, the ranch, the horses, and every bit of the work that came with it. she could not imagine having to live anywhere else then the land her family had owned for centuries. she breathed the ranch life, and thanks to dedicating her life to it she had become a very smart business women as well. her spread had gone from mere 150 horses to almost 700 heads and all where in prime shape and form. She was respected amongst her peers,. which mostly consisted of men.  
  
her thought got interrupted by a sound coming from the back porch. shortly there after a knock on the door. piper walked over to open the door. and as she looked up her breath got caught in her throat before her stood sheriff Wyatt. and he looked ever so much the part.  
  
he took his Stetson in his hand and held out the other one for her to shake. piper stood like frozen to the floor. he hadn't looked like that the last time she had seen him. last time he looked more like a boy then a man, but the person before her was all man and then some.  
  
she extended her hand. and as the sheriff took her hand. piper could feel the electricity go through her like shockwaves. she retreated her hand. and looked up. in the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. blue with a hint of green and a few specks of brown. staring at her from the face tanned by the hours in the sun. she gave herself a little shake.and told herself the get a grip. this man was here to do a job. not for her to fall all over. not that she would mind falling all over him. as a small smile came across her lips.  
  
Sherrif wyatt took her hand. He could feel the little shocks as well. His mouth was forming cotton balls in it and he had trouble speaking. He had admired miss halliwell from afar a few times at gatherings at other ranches and he had always thought she was beautful women, Miss Halliwell how can i be of service" He managed to get out.  
  
Please call me Piper. Piper said. As she directed him to the table and chairs in the kitchen . The sherrif put his hat on the table. And sat down . Piper from behind was following his every move. Blood rising to her cheeks, from all the thought going through her mind what she not wanted to do to this man. "Only if you will call me leo" The sherrif said to her. She smiled at him and walked over to the couter asking him if he wanted something to drink.  
  
After giving him his water he had requested. Piper sat across the table from him and started her story.  
  
"This morning" She started. "I got up and did my usual thing when I noticed that two of my priced horses where gone. I knew they couldnt have gotten out by them self, and there for looked for tracks." She continued. Leo knew that piper was far and wide know as the best tracker in these parts, and he had no doubt that she followed their trail.  
  
"As you know i am not bad a tracking and since there where only two horses gone i figured i would look for myself before i would call you" She went on.  
  
I found the tracks just out side the east pasture and continued form there. As far as i could see there where three sets of different tracks and the tracks of my own two horses. " How did you know they where your horses and not somebody elses" Leo asked looking at her. "The two horses did not have any riders on them". Piper said looking back at him . "And you would know that how?" Leo asked. Piper had to smile . Him not being a tracker he wouldnt know. She thought. "The hoove prints where not as deep as the others, and besides that i hadnt had a change to get them shoes yet, so they were as you can say bare foot. Leo had to laugh, he knew what she was talking about, but for some reason the image of horses with normal shoes came to mind.  
  
Piper continued her story. "When i followed them i made it as far as the circle c ranch. When i caught up with them, or at least two of them". Leo could see she was troubled by something. "What happened then"? He asked her. Piper got a sad expression on her face. "That is where i made my fatal mistake". She anwered him. Leo not understanding looked her in the eyes. blood rising to her cheeks piper returned the gaze. "As a tracker you always make sure you follow all the tracks. I didnt, i just assumed they would stay togehter." "But they didnt". Leo finished for her. "Nope they didnt". She agreed with him.  
  
"One of them must have bend of and backtracked back to the ranch. For when i realised my mistake and i got back her they where all gone". She said, as the saddest of expressions came over her face. Leo felt his heart in his throat. Her little face so sad it broke his heart. Right there he decided he was was going to help her find her horses no matter what it would cost him and no matter how much time it was going to take. He was going to make sure that piper never had to look like that again. He was as sure of that as his name was leo wyatt.  
  
"So do you have any idea who might have taken your horses, and why they would have done this" Leo asked her. They had gone outside and where riding towards the south pasture to look for the tracks piper had followed earlier that day. "More then an idea". Piper told him. Leo looked at her not understanding. "My sister phoebe took them". She stated matter of factly. "The only thing is that i cant prove it and that is why i need your help". She said asthey stopped their horses and got off. "Will you help me find my horses leo"? piper said as she stood next to khariq, and brushed his neck.  
  
at that moment leo would have given her the moon. the sun was setting and piper's long auburn hair was coming out from under her hat. Her eyes where shinning from unshed tears, her figure a vision, a shilouette set of by the setting sun in her back. He could take her right there. bury his hands in that hair, kiss those beautiful lips, and wipe that look out of her eyes. desiree going through him. Like he had never felt before. He had to turn himself away from her or she would see how much he wanted her. " I will help you in every way i can" He told her. "I will be here first thing tomorrow morning and we will follow the tracks to the cirle c ranch, and then continue from there, if we follow those tracks they might lead us to your horses and your sister. And on the way you can tell me why you think, your sister took your horses. he got back on his horse and looked at piper.."dont worry piper we will find them, I promise you that". he then tipped his hat and rode off.  
  
Piper looked at him as he rode of in the sunset. Her heart beating a million miles an hour. She was to spend the next severals days with him. Alone with their two horses, in wide open spaces. God how was she going to do this, with out showing him how much she wanted him. She had thought she had seen him look at her in the manner she felt for him, but he had turned away and was only talking buisness to her.She must have been mistaken. She took on more look at him riding of. No matter what she felt for him she couldnt act on it. She had to find her horses first. But the thought of being with twenty four seen for the next few days made her smile.  
  
  
  
The next morning Piper got up her ussual time. but it dawned on her she needed get up this early since there where no horses to take care of except khariq. And she had tended to him last night, and he should be fine.  
  
She hadnt had much sleep last night . Dreams of her and Leo and been haunting her all night. Just thinking of them made her blush and smile at the same time. She couldnt believe how deep her desiree ran for this man. He just had to look at her and she turned to jell-o. And in ways it scared her.  
  
She had never fallen for a man like that before. Not even Dan,a neighboring rancher she had been dating on and of for the past year. She gave her self a little shake and got out of bed to take long cold shower.  
  
Leo had also awoken early that morning. And he hadnt slept that much either the night before. Thought of piper haliwell had kept him busy for most of the night . The things this woman was doing to his his mind. It baffeled him. He had never felt anything like this for a women before. And he had women before!!!, but this one just took him by suprise. All he seemed to think about was her. Slightly cursing he got out of his bed and went to take the shower he so despartly needed.  
  
An hour later he stood n front of her door. Just as he is about to knock on the door. the door opens and Piper walked straight in to him.  
  
"Wow where is the fire?" he said to her. Piper looked up. "Sorry no fire". she answered him, as he could see her cheeks had started to glow again.  
  
His heart beating out of his chest, leo looked down on the women so close to him. Oh how he wished he was back in that cold shower he was in earlier. God did she smell good.  
  
They stood like that for a few more seconds. Before both of them pulled awy from each other. They had a job to do. And both of them knew it.  
  
Before to long they had everything together had loaded the horses. And where on their way to find the tracks of earlier yesterday. Leo couldnt keep his eyes of piper, as he watched her on khariq.  
  
He had to reposition himself for it was hard to ride in the state he was in. He had to get his thoughts focused on something else, so he asked her why she thought her sister might have taken her horses.  
  
Piper had known this question was coming and she straighted her self in the saddle. And pulled the reins in a little so khariq went to a slow walk. she pulled next to Leo and started her story.  
  
"A few years ago phoebe and I ran the ranch togehter. And everything seemd to be going fine. But phoebeb liked to spend money faster then we could make it and before long horses started to dissapear, but i never saw any money". She lowered her head and stopped talking.  
  
"What Piper"? Leo wanted to know as he looked over to her. She had stopped her horse and was getting of him. Leo followed and was getting concerned. As piper stared of in the distance.  
  
"The way i am talking it sounds all i care about is the money, but i really dont, i just didnt want to lose the ranch, it has been in family for centuries. And she was pounding it in to the ground." She said still not looking at him.  
  
"Piper i never thought that you where only after or about the money, anyone looking at your spread and your horses, can see you care more for the land then the money, one can see you have poured you life and your heart in this, and anyone thinking other wise is a fool".  
  
He had walked next to her and had put his arm around her shoulder, without even realizing it. When he did he wanted to take it back, but since she hadn't moved he left it there.  
  
Her breath got caught in her troath when leo had put his arm around her. but she like the feeling. And even if he had done with out any feelings she liked it and hoped he would keep it there. If the man only knew what he was doing to her.  
  
"One day i confronted her about it" She continued her story. "But she denied the whole thing. She denied having sold the horses, but the evidence was there". She turned her face away from Leo cause she didnt want him to see her so weak.  
  
"I went to prue". She went on. "And even though prue didnt and hadnt had anything to do with the ranch for years , i needed her advice. And her support in what i was about to do". She had now lowered her head and tears had silently fallen on her cheeks and where making an small path down to her chin.  
  
Leo could see the whole thing. But didnt say a word. He had already made up his mind that phoebe was going to pay for what she had done. No one was to make Piper cry not even her sister. Piper didnt deserve this. None of it. He continued to listen to the rest of piper's story, barely containing his anger toward phoebe and her goons.  
  
"The two of us decided that we had to buy out phoebe before things got out of hand. We had looked for another way out of this , but we didnt. We pulled all of our recourses together and we offered her the settlement , she had no choice but to take us up on the offer. And at the time she didnt have a problem with it, because we offered her triple of what the ranch in its entire was worth at the time.  
  
More tears where coming down and Leo could feel her shoulder shaking beneath his arm. He tightened his embrace. And piper leanded into his embrace more, needing to feel his arms around her. She went on.  
  
"Leo i have worked my whole life for what i have got and we almost went under after we bought her out. I have never asked for any help and i made it work. I made it work with these two hands". As she held up her hands and was crying openly now. Leo took her hand in his. And stroked the inside of her palm.  
  
"But if she was happy with the settlement then why would you think she took your horses. Leo asked her as he sat down pulling piper with him.  
  
"I thought she was happy with the settlement. And i hadnt heard from her for several years. She had been living the high life, fast cars, fast boyfriends, fancy restaurants, the whole nine yards.Until about a month ago when she showed up at my doorstep.  
  
"Out of money and telling me she wanted more. Because she claimed that 1/3 of the ranch was still hers. And since the ranch had been doing so well . She thought that she deserved 1/3 of it now". Piper said as she was trying to stop the tears from coming down.  
  
Leo kept holding her. Anger written al over his face. he could see that piper was having a struggle with her self. The love for a sister whom in his eyes did not deseve her love. And the love for her lives work.  
  
"But if you bought her out, that means she no longer has claim to 1/3 of everything you have made over the years that she was gone"! he stated. Thoughts of how to get back at her sister where already forming a plan in his head.  
  
"I know and i told her as much when she came to see me last month". piper said. "But she then told me, that prue and i had made her sign the papers under duress and that we had all along planned to get her out of the buisness.  
  
"But i swear to you leo and everything that is dear to me, that we never even thought of that. All we wanted to do was save our heritage". Piper said as she looked at leo hoping he would believe her.  
  
She could see in his eyes that he did. and with a sigh she went on "Then she told me she was going to hire a laywer and sue me for 1/3 of our earnings from the time she signed the papers up untill now. Piper told him as now new tears where finding its way down her cheek.  
  
Leo let go of her hand and turned her face towards him. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep in to her eyes. With his tumb he caressed her cheek and wiped a lonesome tear away from it.  
  
"Piper my little tracker, we will find your horses and we will fight phoebe on everything she wants to do, she has no right take away what is yours, what you have worked for, for so long, what you have built back up from the ground. I will stand by you as long as it takes. Or i would not be the sherrif of this community.  
  
Piper looked back into those eyes and she believed him. He would help her fight this, He would help her find her horses.  
  
And to her shock she came to realise that she was falling in love with this man. After only having spent several hours with him she had fallen head over heels in love. New tears found their way down for she was sure he would never return that love. He was here to do a job. he had just said so. Unjustice was being done and he as the sherrif had to correct that.  
  
Leo held her face in his hands. Emotion clearly in her eyes. How he wanted to kiss those tears away! How he wanted to kiss those lips until her smile came back on it! How he wanted to hold her until there where no more tears! But he couldnt she was in for the fight of her live and having a lovesick sherrif with her was not going to help.  
  
He placed a soft kiss on her forhead and backed up a little. "We need to go on, if we want to get atleast to the circle c ranch" he said.  
  
  
  
Both of them got back on their horses and continued their trip following the tracks. Piper kept her eyes to the ground. When they reached the other edges of the circle c ranch. Piper halted her horse and got off. Leo stopped as well and followed her.  
  
Piper was looking at the tracks on the ground. And clearly she could see the tracks she had followed yesterday. And there it was. The place where the third horse man had bend of "damn it" she said. "What leo asked her.  
  
"Here is where i made my mistake yesterday, here is where the third one of the trio bend off" She explained to him. "How can you tell" Leo asked her. For him the tracks looked al the same. Piper had to gave a little smile again. "If you look at the hooves you can see that on the right foot the shoe is knicked". As she pointed to it.  
  
Leo looked in awe at the women. Even if he would study this for years he would never be able to do what she did. This was something in her blood, it was the love for the land,. Not to say he didnt love the land. It was just that he hadnt had as much invested in it as she did.  
  
Piper kept looking at the tracks and cosentrated on it in deep thought. her fingers going over the tracks softly. "It looks like they truned here and went further south". She said turning towards leo. leo was staring at her not saying a word.  
  
"what she asked him. "Nothing" leo said mad at himself for getting caught staring at her. Both of them got once again on their horses. And kept going for a few more hours. Soon the sun started to set and it became to dark to follow the tracks anymore.  
  
leo decided that is was time for them to stop for the night and set up camp. Piper agreed and pulled the reins to get khariq to stop. And got off. She took the saddle and blanket of the horses back to give it the much needed air it deserved. leo was doing the same thing and after he was done he went to tie down the horse on the bushes of to the right. He looked over to piper and could see hat she was letting khariq wander around free. "arent you gonna tie him down". he asked her.  
  
"I dont need to, I trust khariq and he trusts me" As she walked over to the horse and kissed the top of his nose." He knows where the good food and his warm place is, i have never mistreated him and he knows that. So all i have to do tomorrow is whistle and he will be here in a few seconds, right boy"? She said to the horse, as she kept stroken his nose.  
  
Oh how he wished he was that damn horse now. Her hands all over him. How soft they would feel on him. He pulled him self back to realitly and told her he needed to find some fire wood and of he went leaving Piper behind whom had started to make a little hole in the hard ground for their fire.  
  
After about thirthy minutes leo had gathered his thought and his body back to normal and thought he could go back to the campsite with out embaresing him self. When he got there piper had got out everything for the night and was lying on one of the blanket she had laid on the ground. She must have fallen asleep. Her hat beside her. Her hair spread out over the blanket. Framing her face just right. leo could barley contain his libido looking at her like that.  
  
He tried not to make any noise while he was making the fire. But it turned out that Piper was a sound sleeper and didnt wake up. He kept looking at her. her chest rising with each breath she took. He could take her right there. He thought. Again for the upthemed time that day he had to shake himself to clear his thoughts.  
  
Piper awoke to the smell of the coffee leo had made. "I am sorry i didnt mean to fall asleep on you". She said. "Not to worry" He said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you" she said as she took a sip from the warm liquid. Leo looked at her even with sleep in her eyes she looked beautiful. "What". Piper asked him again. Smiling at him. Damn caught again. He thought.  
  
"Piper i have another question"? He said. Piper nodded her head letting him know that he could go on. "Well i was just wondering, if phoebe was going to hire a layer to handle things for her, why do you think she took your horses"? He said. He could see that the smile on pipers face had dissapeared. And he could kick himself for doing it.  
  
"When we made her sign the paper there was a clause in it. It stated that she could never come back to claim more money from the ranch or his earnings". Piper started, as tears already threathend fall."She never really read the papers and never knew about that little clause. I had to dig out my copy of the papers and showed it to her. And to say she was upset would be an understatement. She all about treathend my life and said she would pay me back. And that it would be sooner rather than later". The tears now going down her cheeks.  
  
Leo closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. Piper turned towards him. "Oh leo i dont know how things got so bad between us, Me and phoebe had always been close ever since we where childeren well in to our teens, I had always gotten along better with her then prue. I thought we would run the ranch together forever". She cried in to his shoulder. He just tightend his embrace on her. and held her.  
  
After the ears has subsuded Piper became very quite. "Piper what is wrong" Leo asked her. She didnt say anything for a few seconds. And leo was starting to wonder if he had said something to offened her. "You must think me a horrible person for doing something like that to her own sister" He heard her whisper. It took him by suprise that she would even think it let alone say it.  
  
He moved closer and looked her in the eyes. Piper lowered her head. And he took his finger and lifted it up. "Piper halliwell , dont you ever say anything like that again.Ever. I would never think that you would be a horrible person. It is not your fault your sister doesnt know how to manage her money or her life. You have worked hard for evrything you have. And i will be dammed if i sit here and let you take the blame for something that is phoebe's fault to begin with." Fire was coming from his eyes. as piper looked at him.  
  
She was shocked she hadnt expected him to get so mad. "I am sorry" She started to say but leo interupted her. "And while we are at it i think you need to stop saying you are sorry all the time, Sometimes things need to be said and sometimes we need to hear them. No reason to appolesize okay". His features softening a bit.  
  
Leo looked at her making sure he had gotten his point across. Her lip was still trembling a bit. And then he did what he had wanted to do all day long. He bend his head and placed his lips on to hers.  
  
Piper let out a little gasp and for a second leo thought she was going to object. But then he felt her relax in his arms. Finaly he got to put his hands through her hair. He loved the feeling how it cascaded over his fingers. Piper's hands had found their way around his neck. And she was pulling him closer. Only mere inches seperating them. the kiss became deeper and deeper. Leo wanted more. As his hands had gone back to her sides. He wanted to feel her close to him. Pulling her hips towards him. He let go of her lips and looked at her. "Piper honey if we keep going we might do something we regret later on".  
  
All he saw was the passion in her eyes. The same passion he felt. And he lowered his head again. He had to taste those lips one more time. He lowered piper on to her back on the blanket. His hands discovering each curve of her body. Her hands doing the same to him. Suddenly leo got up.  
  
  
  
We cant do this piper" He said. "We cant, at least not here, this is not the time nor the place to be doing this". as he looked down on her. piper looked back and nodded her head. Slowly leo got up and moved away a little. he looked back at her as piper had just recovered from what had happened.  
  
she was touching her lip where she could still feel the burning sensation of his kiss. "piper you gonna have to stop doing that or i might continue where i just left off, and we just cant. Its not like i dont want you, cause god knows i do. but not right now". He said to her. Piper got up and told him she needed to attened to something and nearly ran off.  
  
Why had she let this happen! why didnt she stop him! she was already in love with him. And now this was going to be between them. for the rest of the trip. How could she have been so stupid! how was she going to face him again! Emotion over took her and Piper sat down on the ground. "Damn it all to hell" she said. "like my life is not enough of a mess, no i have to make it worse". damn it. She cursed herself.  
  
Piper returned an hour later to find leo asleep. Or so she thought. Leo could hear her coming and turned his back to her pretending to be asleep. For he knew if he would turn to her he would finish what he had started earlier. He could hear her move around for about twenty minute. And then another hour before he heard her breathing coming in regular intervolts. Not untill then did he dare to move.  
  
He turned himself unto his side so he could face her. God was she beautifull. No beautiful was not the right word. She was beyond gorgeous. And he couldnt believe that a man had not carried her of and married her yet.  
  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didnt want her to be another ones wife! She belonged with him. The thought shocked him. But at the same time a smile appeard on his face, If she was his wife he could kiss those lips anytime he felt like it. Then a chuckel came from his throat. If that was the case then the women would never come up for air. He knew he would never be able stop kissing her once he started again. he didnt even know where the will power earlier had come from.  
  
He stared at her for hours. Thanking Dan gordon.That the man wasnt smart enought to see he had a good women when he had her. He must have been a fool not having taken her for a wife yet. But for now all leo could feel was happy, cause the man was to dumb for words. It took him until the early morning hours to find some sleep . But finaly it did. And dreams of sugar plums and fairy's, was defenantly not on the menu.  
  
Shortly after leo had fallen asleep. Piper wook up. She could hear leo's regular breathing. Indecating he was still fast asleep. She turned towards him and looked at him. He looked so peacefull and with a big smile on his face. She could only wonder what he was dreaming about. She realised she had put out her hand to stroke his cheek. And she quikly retreated her hand. Thought of last night going through her head.  
  
How she had liked it, the way he kissed her. The feelings it gave her. She had never in her life felt anything like it. Dan had been a good kisser. But next to leo he looked like a schoolboy. She had liked Dan enough that she had even consindered marring him. But now, now she couldnt even think straight. Would leo ever feel the same she did? She wondered.  
  
No, he couldnt. Or he would not have broken of their kiss last night. She had been willing to give him her all. She kept looking at him. Maybe he had thought she was to willing and that is why he had stopped, Maybe he had thought she would just fall for any old man. Well she was going to prove him wrong. From here on out there was no more kissing. No more breaking down in his arms. And no more feelings towards him. Yeah right like she could stop her own feelings. Grow up piper she told her self.  
  
Just at that moment piper got pulled out her thoughts by an approaching horse. Piper had to cover her eyes. and tried to see who it was. to her suprise it was dan coming towards the camp site. What the hell was he doing here? And how had he know where to find her?  
  
Loe had been awoken by the aproaching horse and sat up. "what is he doing here" He asked Piper with more force then he had intended to. "how am i suppose to know" piper said with just as much force.  
  
Dan had had come to a stop now and didnt like the site before him. "Hey Piper" he said as he got of the horse. Piper nodded at him. and then asked. "what are you doing out here, And how did you know we where out here?  
  
"When i went into town i ran into to becky and she told me of the trouble you had and that the sherrif here". As he looked at leo. "decided that you guys had to follow the tracks, So i had to come and see for myself if you where okay.  
  
Piper glanced over to leo. whom had gotten up and was stretching his muscles from lying on the hard graound all night. Dan had followed her gaze. "Sherrif" He said. And tipped his hat. "Dan" leo said and did the same. How polite piper couldnt help but think.  
  
"Hunny why didnt you tell you had trouble, i could have gone with you. I dont want you out here all by your self". Dan said in a condesending tone. totaly dismissing leo's prencense.  
  
Piper looked him straight in the the eye's. "First of all i am not alone! Second what would you have done once we found them, you are not a lawman! And third, Dont you ever speak to me in that tone of voice again! Did i make my self clear!" She spat at him.  
  
Ha, ha, way to go my little tracker. leo thought, as he continued to gather their stuff and got it ready to load it on the horses. He would have bet a million, that Piper would fare better out here then Dan ever could.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper you know i didnt mean it that way" Dan said as he had walked over to her and took her in his arms. And tried to kiss her. But Piper turned her head and the kiss that was intended for her lips ended upon her cheek. Piper turned to look at leo to see if he had seen it. But this one prenteded he hadnt. So she turned back towards Dan and gave him a little smile. "you are forgiven" she told him.  
  
"Well the good thing is that you don't have to be alone with the sherif any longer, i am going to join you guys. Dan said as he puts an arm around Pipers waist. Then turned to Leo. "Are you okay with that sherrif"? he asked with a smirk.  
  
Hell no he was not okay with that. But what else could he say then."Sure i am okay with that, we can always use an extra pair of eyes". But piper could see in his eyes that he was not happy with it. And she wiggled her self out of Dan's arms to get khariq and load him up as well.  
  
Leo was fumming. Now he had to deal with this overblown-clint eastwood- cowboy-wanna be. And the way he talked to piper made his blood boil. Like she wouldnt know how to take care of her self out here. What a joke. She knew this land like the back of her own hand. And even him in the short time he had been with her knew that.  
  
He turned to look at her again, as she was finishing loading up khariq. He had to laugh at Dan. The guy really didnt have a clue, did he. As he was trying to help Piper load up the horse. But got shot down with one of her looks. "Hmm maybe this trip was going to be more fun then he thought.  
  
When the three had gotten back on their horses and well on their way. Dan made sure to stay close to Piper. He was not happy being here at all. He had never intended on joining them. But when he had come upon the campsite and had seen Piper so comfertable in the sherrif"s presence. He had made up his mind. And altough he could not put his finger on it,he knew something was going on between the two of them. And hell would freeze over before he would let that happen. He had been a patciened man for over a year now. And he would be damned if the sherrif ran off with his woman.  
  
Afer having traveled for several hours. In which piper had gotten of her horse to make sure they where still following the tracks. They came to a creek.  
  
The sun had been beating doown on them, and leo an Piper decided that they could use a little break. And let the horse have a drink. Dan had gotten of his horse and was sitting against a boulder he had fallen asleep. Piper figured he would be tired since he must have rode al night to get to them.  
  
Piper had walked over to the waters edge. And cupped her hands and scooped up the water and let the water run over her face. The water was so cool it made her smile and a little giggle came from her mouth.  
  
Leo was looking on from a distance. groaning to himself. Did she even know what she looked like doing that! the glistening of her wet skin.making it look like she was covered in tiny little diamonds. What a fool he had been last night letting her go.And now it looked like his chance was gone.  
  
piper felt like she was being watchedand turned to face him. She had to smile at leo. cause his cheeks had turned a slight red. Indecating she had caught him staring at her again. Quikly she turned to see if Dan was still asleep. And was glad he still was.  
  
Leo had walked over to her. He had followed her gaze and then looked back at her. "it looks like your boyfriend needed a little nap" he said.  
  
"he is not my boyfriend, we went to several social accasions together" she told him."by the way what is it to you, it's not like you and i are going anywhere". she added.  
  
"piper it is no.......". He started. But got interupted by dan. Who had woken up and grabbed piper from behind in a big hug. "how's my girl"! He said as he looked pointedly at leo, to get his point across.  
  
"we need to go"! Leo said as he turned around and walked back to blaze his horse. Piper shrugged dan's arms of off her.And turned towards him. "please dont do that again"! she told him and started to walk of as well.  
  
Dan did not like to be dismissed like that. An he grabbed Piper's arm with great force and forced her around to look at him."why not piper. We have been dating for over the past year, and i think i can lay claim on you as my girl". he told her.  
  
Piper tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Dan you are hurting me" she winched. "let go of me". she tried to pull harder to get her arm out. But dan wasnt letting go.  
  
"What piper, You wanna be with sherrif boy now"! He sneered as he tightened his grip on her arm."Am i not good enough anymore, Did i interupt your little lover's getaway"! he was fuming now. Piper was to stuned to say anything. This guy must have lost his mind.  
  
A sound coming from the right of her made her turn her head. Leo was standing less then a foot away, murder in his eyes. "i am only gonna tell you this once buddy, "only once!!!!! you better let go of the lady or i am gonna forget i am a lawman and kill you with my bare hands". Leo said as he could barely contain his anger and his fist clenched next to his sides.  
  
Dan let go of her arm. And leo extended his hand which Piper gladly took. He pushed her behind him, while still staring at Dan , daring him to move even but an inch. "If i where you, and lets all be glad i am not, i would say your sorry and find an excuse as to why you have to leave"! his demeanor telling he had no choice, other then the one Leo had proposed.  
  
Dan got on his horse to turn back home. But not before he uttered a few words to the both of them."This is not over yet piper mark my words. And for you sherrif, sleeping with one eye open would be adviced". he then kicked the horse in the flanks and rode of.  
  
Leo turned to Piper corncern in his eyes."are you okay?, He didnt hurt you did he? As he pulled her back to the waters edge. and lowered her to the ground along side him.He pulled up her sleeve to expose the bruise that was already forming. softly he placed a kiss on it and then got some water to cool it down. i will kill the bastardt for this he thought.  
  
"no i am fine" piper said. pulling back her arm a bit when the cold water hit her bruise. she lowere her head and leo took her face and looked at her. "Are you sure my little tracker"? he asked again.  
  
Aslow tear now running down her cheek. She nodded her head. Leo traced the tear with his tumb. " god only knows what he is going to do leo, you know he is one of the most powerful men around, you could loose your job over this". She told him. "Dont worry about him i will take care of it". Leo stated like non of it was bothering him in the least. Then he bend his head and lowered his lips on the hers for the briefest of moment. "He will never agin hurt you, that i can promise you". And then took her in his arms.  
  
Piper put her head on his shoulder. and let the last few tears roll down her cheek over her chin and on to his shirt to dissapear in to nothingness.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes. Then piper straightened her self up."I'm sorry..." But before she could say more Leo covered his mouth over hers. then he pulled back. "what di i say about you always saying you are so......". this time it was leo who couldnt finish his sentence . because this time it was Piper who covered his lips with hers.  
  
A low groan escaped from way down deep. And he pulled her closer. Her body as close to his as humanly was possible with out actually fusing togehter."Piper..........Piper, we need to stop.......we need......." he started. suddenly piper pulled away. Glaring at him.  
  
"What leo....what! Do i repulse you so much that the thought of kissing me makes you want to run! She yelled at him. And then got up. "Piper wait......No" But to no avail piper walked on and got on khariq and rode off.  
  
Leo got of the ground and got on to blaze and followed her. She didnt say a word to him for the rest of the day. He couldnt believe the hurt he saw in her eyes and cursed himself for putting it there.  
  
he hadnt wanted to stop. Far from it but, he had wanted to make sure that she had been sure. She had misunderstood. How on gods green earth could she think that he was repulsed by her.  
  
Piper had made up her mind. However tempting it would be . She would resist him. Her heart breaking in the process.  
  
suddenly a light flash streaked across the sky.followed by an enormous thunder clap. Khariq reared a little but he kept his pace. Drops of rain had started to fall."damn, now we are never going to be able to follow the rest of the tracks", and she had the feeling they had been so close. she turned to leo what he had to say about this.but when she turned her heart skipped a few beats. for what she saw scared her to death.  
  
Leo on the ground, not moving and blaze running of in the distance. With in seconds piper was of khariq and running to leo.  
  
"Oh god let him be okay....please let him be okay". she said as ran. When she reached leo, she could seethat he had a wound on his head and that something was wrong with his right leg. It was not laying right. she knew it had to be broken.  
  
Leo.......leo.........sweetie,open your eyes.......Please open your eyes. She begged with him. She felt his neck, his collar bones and the other remaing limbs tomake sure nothing else was broken. but the rest of him seemed fine. She pulled his head on her lap. Placing kisses on his head and stroking his cheeks. Please leo open your eyes, i know you can do it please. She contiued begging.  
  
She felt him stir a little and then he opened his eyes. his first thought where thaat he must be in heaven. when he looked up at piper. His head was pounding like some one was taken a sledge hammer to it. An his leg was killing him. "Piper" he managed to get out. "what happened"  
  
Piper was so happy he had opened his eyes that tears where coming to hers. "Oh god thank you, thank you , thank you, she said as she placed another few kisses on his head.  
  
"Piper" Leo said again. "Oh i am sorry leo, blaze must have thrown you when the thunder struck" she told him. Leo was trying to pull him self when a scream escaped his throat.  
  
"Stay down leo, Ithink you have broken your leg. She told him. "okay we need to figure out what to do now" She said more to her self then leo. "think Piper think" She kept saying as she looked at their surroundings.  
  
okay bushes of to the side. She had to get him over there somehow. But how he was to heavy for her to get over there by her self.  
  
okay it looked that there was only one thing to do. and the thought of it made her crinch.  
  
She whistled for khariq to come over and the horse did so. With out trying to hurt leo. She grabbed the blanket on the back of her saddle. And placed it under his head.  
  
she kissed him once more and told him not to move. then she ran over to the bushes knife already in hand.  
  
When she got to the bushes she found the strongest branches and with a lot of work she manged to cut three of them off.  
  
She then ran back to leo. who hadnt moved even a finger. His eyes where closed. "Leo .........Leo, open up those baby blues, sweetie you cant go to sleep on me. please dont let him fall asleep. she kept thinking.  
  
Leo opened his eyes, but Piper could see that it was a struggle for him to do so. "hunny i know you want to go to sleep, hell i wish i could go to sleep" she told him.  
  
she walked over to khariq and cut a little of the leather strap of her reins and walked back to leo. "still with me" she asked him. A small grunt was heard. But piper was happy with it.  
  
Again she pulled his head on her lap. "okay leo, you are going to have to listen to me okay?.........Leo? "Okay" came the answer form her lap. " i need to get you to the bushes over there, but the only way i can do that is if i set your leg. So i need you to bite in this" as she showed him the little piece of leather. " and while you bite in to it i will pull your leg into place and make a splint" she explainded to him.  
  
"Have you done this before Piper"? Leo asked her. And for a second Piper thought about lying. then said."nope never, have you"? a little chuckel came from leo. "nope neither have i".  
  
piper had to laugh along side him. "well then we will learn both from this won't we". "But piper how do you know how to do that"? Piper again had to laugh. should she really tell him.  
  
"Uhm, i saw it on E.R"!!! E.R? leo said. "yeah you know the show thursday night must see t.v". piper told him. "ahh there is the problem, i never watch E.R cause on thursday i have to watch CHARMED on W.B , great show, you would like it. as a matter of fact the middle sister could be you, you look so much alike" leo laughed. "well mister charmed, enough stalling time to bite down". piper said.  
  
"okay my little tracker, go ahead". Leo said as he took the piece of leather and put it in his mouth. he took a deep breath. Ready" piper said looking at him. "ready he replied.  
  
Piper moved to the back of his leg. She took a long look at it , to make sure she was in the right position.  
  
she then put her hands on the bottom part of his leg and pulled as hard as she could. It took a lot more strenght then she had thought. And a scream could be heard form leo.  
  
She manged to get the leg back in some way. She then took the twigs and layed them along side his leg. then ript the bottom part of her shirt and that piece again in three strips of fabric, so that she could bind the twigs to his legs. that way making sure it didnt move.  
  
Not till she was finished, did she dare look at him. It looked like leo had passed out. And panick was starting to set in. Leo.....hunny open your eyes" And as soon as she said it he opened them. "I am still here my little tracker" he said.  
  
"okay i am gonna have to move you now, you think you will be able to". Leo nodded his head. Piper put her hands under his arms. and started to back up. Leo with his good leg tried to help as much as he could. And piper knew he had to be in a great deal of pain. But she never heard a peep.  
  
When they got to the bushes she gentely laid leo down and ran back to get the blanket. When she got back leo's eyes where closed. "no Leo you cant go to sleep" she told him firmly. Leo opened his eyes. and looked her straight in the eyes. "dont worry my little tracker i will be fine".  
  
she pulled his head back on to her lap and she leaned against one of the branches. she could feel her eyes droop. and she was about to fall asleep. "no piper she told her self" you cant go to sleep you have to keep an eye on leo. leo was tired and she considered for a few minutes if she should let him sleep.  
  
she decided that she would let him sleep, but to make sure she would wake him up every hour or so to make sure he would not fall into a coma or something. she her self was so tired she wished she could just close her eyes for a few minutes. but again she kept her self awake.  
  
How scared she had been seeing him there on the ground she had thought he was dead. so pale and not moving. she stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. if he would have died, she wouldnt have known what to do. she might as well have died her self.  
  
she had to laugh. for not three days ago it would have left her cold if leo would have died. i mean she would have been upset for they had known each other through out there whole lives but, nothing like it ws now.  
  
maybe she had misunderstood their argument earlier. or not realy argument mostly her being to stubborn to see what was going on. maybe leo did have feelings for her. Why would he otherwise have kissed her. god how was she to deal with all these feelings. if she had only been in love before maybe she could have a better handle on this.  
  
all through the night pipers thought where only focused on her and leo. and to where to future might take them. early morning was coming and piper was beyond exhausted. her eyes where heavy and she figured she could take a few minutes to get some rest. she had woken leo all through the night and he had woken up every time. so she figured he desereved a few hours now of unintrupted sleep.  
  
with that she closed her eyes and went of to dream land to dream about who else then her and leo.  
  
she awoke a few hours later with a shock, she had not intended to sleep for that long. and when she looked down she could see that leo was still fast asleep. she stroked his head to feel if he had a fever and she was happy to find he had none. leo had awoken from her touch and was looking at her. "hey sleepy head, how are you feeling"? she asked him.  
  
like a herd of horses went through my head"! he joked with her. as the events from the previous night came back.  
  
Piper was happy she heard him make a joke out of it. she moved a little for her joints and muscles where screaming for some relief. for she hadnt dare to move all night.  
  
they sat in silence for a while. and then piper looked down on leo. and was about to tell him what she had planned to do today.When leo stopped her.  
  
"piper i am so sorry for what happened, i should have know not to ride blaze, i have only had her for a few weeks, i didnt know she would get spooked.........".  
  
"leo what are you talking about this could have happened to anyone, even me" she smiled.  
  
but leo put his finger on her lips.  
  
"please piper i have to say this, i should not have rode her, and because of that we are here right now instead of getting your horses. i am so so sorry piper, i will make it up to you"  
  
Piper looked at him in amezement  
  
"Jees leo do you tink all i care about is those damn horses, your life is more important that any horse in the world, do you have any idea what went through me when i turned around and saw you laying on that ground, i thought you where dead leo........dead" she told him. as now tears where coming down.  
  
leo pulled her closer and piper put her head on his chest. "It takes a lot more then a little horse to throw me from getting killed" he smiled. piper gave him a gentle push in the stomache "dont joke about it leo. i really thought you where dead there for a second".  
  
leo tightened his embrace and said he was sorry again. piper stayed in his arms for a few more minutes. and then pulled her self up.  
  
"Okay pal here is the plan for today. i have to get back to the ranch and get the truck and come back to get you, at first i had thought that khariq could take us both, but then i thought about your leg and i dont think you could take that trip"  
  
Leo had to agree with her, this was not the time to be macho. so piper whistled for khariq and the horse as usuall was there with in minutes. piper pulled the fresh water and the foodbag from the saddle and laid it down next to leo. "now you have to promise me not to move to much and rest, okay". leo said he would. and piper turned around to get on the horse.  
  
when she felt his hand on her arm.she turned to face him. leo pulled her down next to him. and placed his hands on either side of her face. he pulled her closer still and then his lips touched hers. first softly then more passionate. "please be careful my little tracker, i wouldnt know what to do if something happened to you" he said as he finaly let go of her face.  
  
piper blushed as she got up. "I' ll be careful as long as you keep your promise". she told him and then got on the horse. "Please watch over him" she said looking towards the heavens.  
  
"Please watch over her". leo said as he did the same. then he looked and watched as piper was getting further and further away from him. he was already missing her presence. how was he going to get through the next four days.  
  
piper sat out in a fast pace, and she only stopped for the night and to let khariq get a drink at the creek. she wanted to get back to leo as fast as she could. for as warm as the days where, thats how cold the night where. it only took her a day and half to get home.  
  
when she got there she could see that patrick had come home from his short break. he walked up to her in panic. "piper they are gone, all of them are gone" he said as he looked around the ranch.  
  
"I know me and the sherrif had been tracking them but we got caught in the thunder and the sherrif got thrown. he is near the edge of moutntain creek. i need to get the truck. he was hurt. can you take care of khariq.  
  
patrick looked at piper and could see that exhaustion had set in. she could barely stand on her feet. "piper i think you need to lay down for a few hours while i go get the sherrif" he said. "NO" piper said a little to fast. "i will get him i know exactly where he is! it would take you hours to find him. we hid him behind the bushes so he would be protected by the wind" she tried to explain. with out blushing to much.  
  
Patrik had to smile, he had know piper for years and this was the first time he had really seen her blush over a man. "well at least take a shower and have something to eat.You look like you are gonna drop any second.  
  
Piper agreed that she would love a shower. and patrick told her he would make her some food she could take on her way back to the sherrif. thankfully piper gave him a peck on the cheek. "that pat i dont know what i would with out you" she told him. "you would do just fine piper, just fine". and with that piper went into the house to take a shower.  
  
while piper is on her way home leo is having a harder time of it than he likes to admit. he knew he was developing a fever and he knew the wound was getting infected. dispite the good care piper had given to it. his leg wad not faring much better. it started to feel numb. and he knew that was not a good thing. and even though he had been laying here for two days. he couldnt keep his eyes open. and he knew if he closed then he might not open them again.  
  
he knew he had to fight it. he knew he had to stay awake. if for no other reason then piper. when he thought of her a smile came on his face. his little tracker. how he missed having her around. but as much as he was fighting it. Loe started to fall asleep. the last thing that was heard from under the bushes was "I am sorry piper".  
  
meanwhile at ranch piper had gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed in recored time. When she heard some sort of commotion going on downstairs. she ran down stairs to see what was happening. when she ran into patrick and.............phoebe  
  
"what the hell are you doing here, and where are my horses". She raged at her sister. but it was like phoebe couldnt even hear her. she was on a rampage herself. still yelling at patrick.  
  
piper put her fingers to her lips and gave a whistle. "hey you......where are my horses"? when phoebe had finaly turned around. "oh......, nice one piper , where are the horses, like you dont know what you have done with them". phoebe said to her. Piper was taken aback by that. for it looked like phoebe really didnt know where her horses where. she had always been anle to tell if phoebe was lying and it didnt seem she was right now.  
  
"Are you telling me you had nothing to do with whom ever stole my horses"? piper asked her. "and what good would that do me, it is not like i could sell them now could i piper"! phoebe said to her. piper had to admitt she was right. phoebe could never sell the horses without their papers. for each of her horses had their own. "besides that i would shoot my self in the foot doing that, they are more worth with the papers then without". phoebe went on.  
  
"then what are you doing here Phoebe"! piper said. but at that moment she remembered leo. "you know what i dont have time for this now, why dont you come back tomorrow ,or better yet the day after. "excuse me you are kicking me out of my own house"! phoebe said. "first of all this is not your house, second yes i am telling you to leave, so git. As piper was already walking to the door to open it for her.  
  
"This is not the last of it piper,You mark my words, and......but the rest of phoebe's words came to deaf ears since piper had already shut the door on her. piper ran upstairs pulled a brush through her hair, and while running out the door she grabbed her food and thanked patrick at the same time. "oh and if phoebe comes back before i get her do not let her in the house".  
  
Piper got in her brandnew truck she had gotten ealier that summer and saw that patrick had gassed it up. thank god he had thought of it cause she sure didnt. and of she went.  
  
at record breaking speed piper went through the land. bumping hard and bruising a few things. she wanted to get there before morning Leo had been out there to long on his wown already. so all she did was drive. every once in a while opening the window. to let the cool air hit her face. just so she would not fall asleep.  
  
and finaly early the next morning piper saw the bushes before her. She slammed on the breaks and even before the car had come to a full stop. she got out. almost breaking her neck i the prosess. she ran straight to leo. and when she saw him her heart stopped.  
  
Well the good thing was that he was still alive. although looking at him from a distance he could have fooled her. "leo.........leo hunny Iam here". but no answer. she laid her hands on his for head. he was burning up. she had to get him out of here he needed a hospital.. Piper had no idea how or where she got the strenght but somehow she was able to drag him over to the truck. Leo never made a sound or opened his eyes. scaring piper more then if he would have yelled.  
  
now she had to get him in the damn truck. with all her might and a lot of work she manged to get him in. for a while she had considered laying him on the flat bed. but in the state he was al he needed was more cold air. no sooner had she gotten him in tha car and piper sat of on her way back to town. no only running on adrineline. for she had been up for over fourty eight hours.  
  
the drive home went a lot slower then when she had come, she kept talking to leo all the way home but he never as much as opened one eye. finally after a long day and another long night piper reached the ranch. she thought to stop at hthe house first but thought it better to go straight to the hospital. another twenty minutes wasnt to bad.  
  
when she got to the hospital she ran into the E.R and got a bunch of male nurses to get leo out of the truck. she followed them in . but got stopped before they got to the cubicles. she kept looking at leo as long as she could and till he was out of her side. she sight a breath of relief. happy she had gotten him here alive. just then her world went black.  
  
someone was tapping her cheek telling her to wake up."no five more minutes i am to tired as she turned to her other side. but then bollted upright like a spring wound up to tight. :LEO!!" she called remembering last night.  
  
"miss halliwell" doctor Johnson said. Piper looked at him. "where is leo"? she wanted to know."he is being worked on, you brought him in just in time". doctor johnson said."what happend "? piper said as she rubbed her tempels. "you must have been exhausted, you collapsed as soon as you brought your husband in". the doctor answered her question.  
  
"he is not my husband". piper corrected him."where is leo" she now wanted to know.  
  
"it while be a while they are working on setting his leg and putting a few stitches in his head and then we have to give him an i.v with some medicine to fight the fever, we will be keeping him here for a few days, for we have to make sure his fever stays down". the doctor told her.  
  
"but he is going to be okay,right" piper asked the man again.  
  
"yes ma'am he is going to be fine, all he needs is rest". he told her.  
  
Piper breathed a sigh of relief, she had gotten him here in time.  
  
"miss halliwell, we are going to keep you here overnight to make sure you get enough rest, and if all is well you can leave in the morning".  
  
Piper nodded her head trying to supress a yawn. she thought she needed to let patrick know she was fine. but even before the whole thought had formed in her head she had fallen asleep.  
  
a few hours later she woke up ,much more rested and very anxious.she reached for the buzzer and rang for a nurse. and in walked hannah. piper had hoped she would be here, for hannah had been a very good friend for years. and piper was glad to see her.  
  
"hey hannah could you do me a favor, and tell me where the sherrif is at". hannah got a smile on her face. "you two are to funny" she told piper. "Why"? piper wanted to know.  
  
"because less then two minutes ago, i was in leo's room and he was asking where you were at, doctor johnson had told him you had collapsed, and he was worried". hannah smiled. pipers cheeks had turned a slight red. "Oh , piper dont go and get imbarrest, what is going on between you two anyway, not that i care he is a milliontimes better then dan anyways". hannah had never liked dan to begin with and she was happy piper was considering other options. then the overblown pompous jerk.  
  
Piper smiled back at her. "so what is going on". hannah asked again.  
  
"Not much .........as of yet". piper laughed.  
  
"Well girl then do something about it then"! hannah laughed along side her.  
  
"I would if i knew where he was" piper said still smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah that would help, he is in room 416 just three doors down". hannah said.  
  
"should i go now he might be asleep" piper asked her friend.  
  
"I doubt that very much as worried as he was about you, why dont you go and find out". hannah told her. she then helped piper out of the bed.  
  
Piper was making her way down the hall. hannah had excused herself with the promise to see her later. slowly piper opened the door to leo's room. just in case he was asleep. because she didnt want to wake him. she peeped her head around the corner. and it looked indeed like he had fallen asleep. for a second she tought about turning around to go back to her room. but then reconsidered.  
  
he was laying there so still. his face still very pale, but is breathing so much better then it had been in car on the way to the hospital. slowly she made her way to the bed.making sure not to make any noise. her eyes transfixed to his face. softly she pushed a wayward pluck of hair of his fore head.she could feel he was still very warm. and after staring at him for a little while she decided she should go back before she would wake him up. she would let him sleep and come back later. she turned around and was near the door when she heard. "piper"?  
  
She turned back around to face leo who had now awaken. "I am sorry le, i didnt mean to wake you, go back to sleep". she told him.  
  
"are you okay"? leo asked her.  
  
Piper had to smile, here he was laying in a hospital bed and he wanted to know if she was okay.  
  
"i am fine leo go back to sleep" she told him.  
  
"piper i need to talk to you". leo said.  
  
"we can do that later , you need your rest i wil be back later i promise" leo nodded his head and closed his eyes. "later" he whispered.  
  
piper turned to leave, but then turned around and bend over him and placed a kiss on his head. " i love you" she whispered. then turned to leave the room.  
  
"i love you too" leo whispered back. but piper never heard it. for she had already left the room.  
  
Piper went back to her own room and lept for a few more hours. hannah came to wake her up."hey sleepy head reay to go home" "yeah i cant believe how much i slept" she told her friend. "how is leo"? she wanted to know. "he is doing fine his fever broke last night and he should be able to go home tomorrow"  
  
"thank god" piper said as she sighed a breath of relief.  
  
then she got up to get dressed.  
  
When she got out of the bathroom Doc Johnson was waiting for her. "Hey miss haliwell" he greeted her.  
  
"Please call me piper, can i help you"? piper asked him.  
  
"Yes , i have a question for you"?  
  
"okay shoot". piper smiled.  
  
"it concerns sherrif wyatt, we wanted to release him tomorrow, but he needs care for the next few days,to see if his fever comes back or anything, and we know he lives on his own, and unless we find someone to take care of him, we cant release him". he told her.  
  
and before even thinking it over piper said." He is coming home with me, i can take care of him.  
  
"are you sure miss Halli..........I mean piper"  
  
"yes i am sure, just tell me when to pick him up and i will be here with bells on"  
  
"tomorrow morning should be fine, we just want to keep him here for one more night" the doctor told her.  
  
he then handed her, her realease papers. and bid here farewell.  
  
Piper signed the papers and then went to see how leo was.  
  
Knocking on his door she walked in. Leo was sitting up and a smile came to his face when he saw her walking throught the door.happy he could see her beautiful face. for he had been sure that last night or was it the night before, that his goose was cooked and he would never see her again.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he greeted her.  
  
Her heart went to her throat. He called her beautiful looking like she did. and still he said it. Dan had never given her a compliment of any kind.  
  
A smile appeared on her face. "hey there, feeling any better".  
  
"now that you are here, much better".  
  
"okay mister charming, here is the deal, tomorrow you are coming home with me". she told him.  
  
"jees piper we havent even gone on a date yet and you are taken me home with you already" he joked with her.  
  
Her face an instant read . she had to turn away.  
  
"very funny mister" she said.  
  
leo had to laugh, he loved to make her blush it made her even more endearing to him.  
  
"well i need to get the keys to your place, so i can pick up some of your stuff, and bring it to my place" she said as she was still blushing.  
  
Leo had to smile again.  
  
"sure go poking through my stuff and cheking out my undies huh" causing piper to blush even more. leo now laughing even harder. he then told her he could find his keys in the draw next to him.  
  
piper took them out " I'll be back later to check on you" she told him and left him to let him get some more rest.  
  
"looking forward to it" he said.  
  
Piper first went to the ranch to saok in the tub for a few hours.Then her next task was togo to leo's place and get the stuff he needed. when she got there she put the key in the lock her heart going about a million miles a minute.  
  
she walked in. the place was small , but it was cozy ans so like leo.she hesitated at the door to his bedroom, but went in. A blush coming over her face as she found the draw with his undies as he called it. as fast as she could she grabbed a hand full and put it in the bag, she grabbed some shirts and a few pair of shorts, then went to the bathroom the get the rest of his stuff.  
  
After leaving his place she went back to the hospital. entering his room her heart skipped another beat. get a hold of your self piper he is just a man. yeah but what a man!!  
  
leo was prooped up against the pillows, his eyes closed. softly piper closed the door and walked to the bed. leo opened his eyes and a smile appeared in seconds.  
  
"hey there" he said.  
  
"hi" piper said suddenly very nervous.  
  
Neither one of them really knew what to say. and small talk ensued. then leo got serious." Piper"?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" I am sorry about all this, you should be going after your horses not sit here in the hospital with me" he said.  
  
"I have already told you leo,you are more important then my horses".  
  
" No piper i am not you should be going after phoebe".  
  
Piper looked at him.  
  
" I dont think she took them" she told him. causing leo to look at her in suprise.  
  
"What do you mean piper"? so piper told him what had happened when she had gotten bck to the ranch a few days ago.  
  
" Are you sure about this"? he asked her.  
  
" I have always been able to tell if she was lying and i really think she was telling the truth, about not taking them". she told him. When she looked at him she could see he was in deep thought.  
  
"What are you thinking leo" piper asked him.  
  
"Again are you sure"? he asked her again.  
  
"As sure as i can be, unles she had become a great liar.Why"?  
  
"then it has to be someone else" leo said still deep in thought  
  
"Well DUH" piper said.  
  
"no no what i mean is that who ever took them, has to be someone who has to money the time and the resources to pul this of, and i tend to agree with you"? he went on.  
  
"Agree on what"? she asked him. whising she could read minds.  
  
"that it wasn't phoebe, it had been bothering me all along. You said that that phoebe came to you cause she didnt have any money! and even asked you for more. And to pull the scam you need money and lots of it". he finished  
  
Piper had never thought of that. and had to agree that leo had made a good point. Besides that she wasnt sure if phoebe would have tought of such an elaborate plan as this. but if it wasn't phoebe then who could it have been. Who had the money and enough power to pull this off. sudenly it hit her. and she slapped her for head.  
  
"What piper"? leo wanted to know.  
  
"I got it, i cant believe i didnt think of it earlier" piper said.  
  
"What"??  
  
"There is only one person in this county that has the money the power and the resources to pull this off" piper told him.  
  
"care to clue me in" leo smiled.  
  
"Well who has the most money in this county?  
  
Who wouldnt mind losing a few hunder a horse because they dont have any papers?  
  
Who has all the equipment to pull this off?  
  
And who hates the two of us more now then before the whole sceme started"? piper summoned up.  
  
"Dan gordon both of them said at the same time.  
  
"While i agree with you, why would he do this to you? I mean he proclaims to love you! so i dont understand why? leo asked her.  
  
"That is just the thing.the thing that dan hates more then anything is a women on her own with a buisness like his, And a sucsess full one at that, We even joked about it the other night how i might actually beat his yearly quota this year" Piper answered his question.  
  
"I mean you can see how possesive he can be. She added.  
  
Leo just nodded his head.  
  
They talked about it for a little while longer. And then piper told him she was leaving and that he needed to rest. But rest was the last thing on his mind . Damn his broken leg. He had hated Dan for what he had done to Piper at the creek. But now he was sure he would kill the man with his bare hands. If it wasnt only for his leg. But he would get out of here in a short time. And you better be the one sleeping with one eye open Dan Gordon.  
  
Piper more furious then she had ever been in her life. Drove straight to dan's ranch. She was gonna have it out with him once and for all. Not even slowing down when she reached his property. Only slamming on her breaks when she had reached the house. And right there leaning against a post was the man her hatered was directed towards.  
  
"YOU" she said as she got out of the car.  
  
"YOU have 12 hours to get my horses back to me,Or i will make sure that you will spend the next ten years behind bars!" She spewed at him.  
  
"Piper dear i have no idea what you are talking about, you think i would come out there to help you if i had them myself" He said to her.  
  
"Yes Dan i wouldn't put it passed you" She said to him.  
  
"Hunny , you need to calm down" Dan said as he stepped down the porch towards her.  
  
"You cant go around spewing lies about my good character" He went on as he still came towards her.  
  
But piper stood ground. She was not backing down this time. She had done it to many times.  
  
"So piper, if i had your horses, Pray tell where i would put them it isnt that easy to hide 700 horses you know" He said now standing i front of her. Still piper didnt back down.  
  
Dan extended his hand in an attemped to grab her arm .But piper saw it coming and slapped it away. " Dont you dare, Ever to touch me again, You do so, And you will regret it for the rest of your life" As she downcast her eyes to a certain part of his anatomy.  
  
"What the little sherrif coming to rescue you". He mocked her , But non the less dropped the hand.  
  
"For what i have in mind i dont need the Sherrif". She said as she walked back to the car and got in. "You have 12 hours or make that 11 hours and 50 minutes".She said and closed the door and drove off. not even giving him a second look.  
  
When she got home she had calmed down a lot more and went to straighten up the guest room. She had decided on the one next to her room . Incase leo might need her in the night. At first she had thought the one downstairs would be better. But had reconsidered. the day had flown by and piper still trying to catch up on her sleep went to bed early.  
  
Next afternoon Piper went to pick up Leo. After having signed the piper and getting him in the car they drove home. Talking about nothing really. She had installed Patricks help in getting Leo to the guestroom on the second floor. She could see that the short trip from the hospital home had gotten Leo tired out..She tucked him in and told him to get some rest. Or even better try to get some sleep. And that she would be back later to check on him.  
  
Leo grabbed her hand. " Can you stay a little while". He asked her as he scooted over and made some room on the bed for her. Piper smiled and laid down next to him. Leaving a little space between them.  
  
"Well that it to far" Leo said as he pulled her closer. Piper couldn't believe she was in the same bed with this man. First she felt a little uncomfertable laying so close to him. But soon she relaxed. Leo was stroking her hair and her back and soon she felt her eyes droop. And she fell asleep.  
  
Leo couldnt believe is luck when piper crawled next to him.And after he had pulled her closer, And he had felt her relax he himself had relaxed.He could hear her breathing with regular intervolts and knew she had fallen asleep. That is my little tracker sleep, You deserve it. And he pulled her even closer.  
  
Piper moved and her head was now on his chest as her arm curled around his waist.  
  
Oi ,Piper if you only knew what you are doing to me right now. Leo thought as he inhaled the sweet smell that was her. But soon after Leo himself had fallen asleep.  
  
Piper awoke, She didnt remember her pillow being so hard and lumpy. So she punched it a few times to try and get the lumps out. "Ouch , Goodmorning to you too Piper." She heard Leo say.  
  
"Oh my god, i am sorry are you okay"! Piper said totaly imbarrest. "Did i hurt you"?  
  
"No i am fine" leo smiled. " I kinda like waking up like this". As he pulled her closer to him again.  
  
Piper crawled back into his arms, It just felt right being in his arms. Neither one of them spoke just enjoying being in the other ones arms.  
  
After a while piper sat up. "We need some breakfast" She told leo.  
  
Leo got a grin on his face."I would like to freshen up first".  
  
"Well bathroom down the hall first door to the left" Piper said as she was getting up.  
  
Leo's grin got bigger as he cast a glance at his leg.  
  
"Uhm ,Piper remember the doc said no moving it for at least another day" As he looked at her. Suddenly piper knew what he ment.  
  
"You.......You.......Mean i have to give you a................ Sponge bath"! She stammered.  
  
And as leo's grin got even bigger he said "Yup".  
  
Piper had gotten up and made her way to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and and a basin full of water. She sat on the bed next to Leo.  
  
"Well little nurse you can do your job now". Leo smiled as he plopped back on the pilow with an extravagant motion pretending non of his limbs worked anymore.  
  
Piper looked at him. "Leo". she whispered. But he pretened not to hear her.  
  
Well Piper if this is the game he want to play, Lets play it.  
  
With trembeling fingers he opened his shirt. Cotton balls forming in her mouth and suddenly it became very hard for her to swallow.  
  
After she had removed his shirt she took the wascloth and put it on his chest.  
  
Butterfly's running a mock in her stomache her heartbeat do loud she could hear it in her ears. Slowly she let the water trickel down his chest.  
  
Leo took a deep breath as piper put the wascloth to his chest. He had thought it was a funny joke when he had started it. But now it was pure toture. Her trembeling hands on his chest, The look in her eyes, Her mouth slightly parted, And her attempts not to look at him.  
  
Suddely he sat up and pulled Piper towards him with a groan. Covering her lips for a deep passion filled kiss.  
  
"Do you have any idea , what you are doing to me"? He asked in between kisses.  
  
Piper got an evil little glint in her eyes. "I think i do" She told him. As she pulled back and once again took the wascloth. She wet it again and placed it back on his chest. Letting the water drops trickel down once more. But insted of wiping it up with the cloth. She bend down and traced the waterdrops with soft little kisses. Slowly up and down his chest.  
  
"Piper..........Piper.....you have to stop this". She heard leo say in a low tone.  
  
but this time she pretended not to hear him.  
  
Again Leo pulled her up. His eyes locking in to hers.  
  
"Piper"?  
  
"No leo not again" Piper said as she pulled back from him. Trying to cover the hurt in her eyes.  
  
" No.......no Piper sweetie, I just wanted to make sure that this is what you really want Before we go any further, Cause if you keep going like this i dont think i can stop any later in the game". As he smiled at her.  
  
Slowly piper came closer.  
  
"I am sure leo". She said as she kissed him.  
  
" I have never been more sure of anything." As she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Of anything". As she kissed the last drop of water of his chest.  
  
She made her way back towards his face and cupped it in her hands.  
  
"There are a lot of things i am not sure about right now. But about this i am".And her lips covered his. His parting and letting her explore. Soon hands where every were. Two bodies exploring each other, Clothes disgarded on the floor, And dispite his broken leg, Two bodies came together as one.  
  
"Wow you can give me a spongebath anytime" Leo said with a ragged breath. Piper nesteled more into his arms."Just let me know when". She told him.  
  
"Good i would like another one tonight" Leo laughed. Causing piper to laugh as well.  
  
"You sure like to be clean" She told him.  
  
"Hey nothing above hyigene" He said as he placed another kiss on her head.  
  
The nex few days and a specially the night could only be described as blissful and utter heaven. In piper's eyes. After a few days leo had gotten a new cast on his leg so that he could walk around more. But was advised not to do it to much though. Days where spend on the porch talking about everything from childhood to what they thought about after life. And night where spend giving each other sponge baths, and falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.The horse all but forgotten. Almost.  
  
Both of them knew that they had to get out and prove Dan had taken the horses. Easier said then done. Dan had left no clues what so ever. And for a while piper even thought she had been wrong about Dan. Untill a few days later. The day that would chance her happy life forever. The day she wished had never happened. The day she ran in to Dan.  
  
Piper and leo had spent another wonderful night in each others arms. Piper had given Patrick a few days off since there really wasnt anyreason for him ro be around. seen as there where no horses to take of.  
  
So now Piper had to go into town and get some supplies . one could not live on love alone And they where running out. And after giving Leo a kiss goodbye she headed in to town. And low and behold who would she run into, but Dan.  
  
She tried to ignore her. but she also knew that he wouldnt let her. And sure enough in the parking lot he cornered her.  
  
"Piper do you think we could have a talk"? he asked her.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about" she told him as she turned to open her car door.  
  
"Piper please" well this was new Dan pleading with her, but once she ignored him.  
  
"It is about the horses". came now from behind her.  
  
Piper turned and looke at him. fire flying from her eyes and even dan took a step back.  
  
"What abnout my horses,Dan" venom dripping with every spoken word.  
  
"Lets go to dixies and talk about this, okay" He said.  
  
Piper decided she would follow him to the dinner.  
  
What did she have to lose right.  
  
He guided her to a booth in the back. Away from prying eyes and curious listeners.  
  
"So what about my horses?" Piper said coming straight to the point.  
  
"Cant we have a cup of Coffee first?" Dan asked.  
  
"The less time i spend with you the better". Piper told him.  
  
"Why?? Need to get back to little sherrif boy Piper". Dan said glaring at her.  
  
"That". she said as she got up. "Is none of your buisness". But before she could get passed him he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sit down Piper" he hissed at her. And the look in his eyes. Told Piper she better do as she was told.  
  
"Yes Piper, it was me who took your horses. But that said, You will never find them or even find proof of my involvement " As he gave her an evil smile.  
  
"Now here is what i suggest , and you betterlisten because your livelyhood depends on it". He continued.  
  
Piper just sat there stunned looking at him. Did he just tell her he took her horses and now he wants to bargain for them. He had to kidding.  
  
"You have got tobe kidding me right, You really think i am letting you get away with this" she told him. trying to supress a laugh.  
  
"Well piper you really dont have a choice now do you? The money you have will eventually run out, And with no horses you have no income, and no income means the poor house for you, Or are you gonna tell me you and the sherrif can live of his salary, You deserve better than that piper".Dan went on as if piper had never said anything.  
  
"Now for my proposal if you will". Dan went on. But piper had heard enough and got up.  
  
"Sit down piper, or you are going to regrett walking out of that door" He told her again.  
  
But this time piper ignored his request and kept going.  
  
"If you care about your little sherrif and your horses you better sit your ass back down" He siad in a low voice so no one else could hear them.  
  
That stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Ha , thought that might get your attention" as he guided her back to her seat.  
  
"What about leo" piper said shooting daggers at him.  
  
"What no longe concerned about your horses Piper" dan said to her.  
  
"Get to the point Dan". Piper hissed at him.  
  
"Okay...Okay since you cant wait here is the deal. You see i can make it look like leo took your horses And hell for the fun of it a throw a few of my own horses in the mix. And i can make sure that he will spend the next ten years in Jail. Unless............". he left the word hanging in the air.  
  
piper looked at him in shock she had always know that dan could be a mean spirited man. But that he could be this evil. Was even beyond her compriansion. But none the less she said.  
  
"Unless what Dan"  
  
Unless you agree to marry me, and my wife in every sense of the word" as dan trailed his eyes down her body.  
  
" If you agree to marry me then the horss will come back and the sheriff will be fine". He told her.  
  
"And what if i dont agree to do this" piper asked.  
  
"thenthe sheriff will spendt the next ten years in jail, and your horses will be gone forever, and you in the before mentioned poor house". He answered her.  
  
with that Dan got of his seat threw a few dollars on the tableand turned to leave.  
  
" oh Yeah you have 48 hours to decide piper, Marry me or sherrif boy will spend the next decade in jail". He turned again and left, with an evil grin acrosds his face.  
  
leaving piper in a state of utter confusion.  
  
What the hell was she suposse to do now?  
  
What the hell had just happened here? he couldnt have just said that?  
  
stuff like this didnt happen in real life!  
  
"oh god i feel like i am in a bad episode of melrose pace or one of those bad romance novels" piper said to her self.  
  
He couldnt have mendt it! That would be black mail wouldn't it?  
  
"Oh god and what about leo,what if he did mean it"?  
  
her mind was going at a rapid pace and she was getting a head ache.  
  
When a familier voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"PIPER.........Piper "jees girl where are you at pluto"! piper looked up to see hanah smile down on her. She tried a little smile of her own but she just coudn't  
  
hannah looked at piper." Hey pippi it looks like you just saw a ghost.........no correction.......you look like a ghost, are you okay"? hannah asked her.  
  
" Yeah ......no......I dont know" piper stammered  
  
" Okay tell hanni what is wrong"? hannah said using the childhoods names they had given each others years ago.  
  
" Is it leo.........Did things not wotk out"?  
  
"No things between me and leo are fine.........great as a matter of fact".  
  
"what your horses then" hannah asked . for every one in town now knew about piper's missing horses, and the mystery surounding it.  
  
"No......yes......wel sort of" piper answered. as a wave of naseua over came her.  
  
"Okay pippi you are gonna have to spill it, you are getting paler by the minute and it looks like you could drop any second". hannah said with great concern in her voice. for she could clearly see that something was not right with her friend.  
  
Piper looked at hannah who had sat down next to her. A tear had escaped and was making it's way down her cheek. she tried to wipe it away before hannah would see it. but to late hannah had already seen it.  
  
"hunny.....Please tell me what is wrong"? hannah said as she put an arm around her friends shoulder. and handed her a tissue.  
  
Piper dried her eyes. "It's okay hanni, this is something i have to deal with on my own, no one can really help".  
  
" Not even Leo" hannah questioned her.  
  
"NO......Leo can never find out ......Never". piper said as her eyes darted across the room making sure no was overlistning their conversation.  
  
Hannah had followed pipers never gaze acros the room. Thats it she thought.  
  
" Okay piper, I have been your friend for years, We have been so since first grade, There has never ever been a time where we have not been able to talk about everything, And we are not about to start now, So you might as well tell me now! cause i am not leaving you untill you do. I am very concerend here! okay?". hannah said as her eyes started to water over as well. she knew something was wrong with her best friend. and it had to be bad. for piper not even wanting to tell her. something like this had never happened before.  
  
Again piper looked around the room."Okay, But if i tell you, You have to promise not to tell anyone". piper said . while twisting her tissue to knots.  
  
Hannah just looked at her.  
  
"promise me hanni , No one and a specially not leo". piper said again.  
  
"Okay okay i promise" hanah said.  
  
"Hands on table". piper said.  
  
"What"? hannah said looking at piper as if she was losing her mind.  
  
" Hands on table, i wanna make sure you didnt cross you finger" Piper said again trying to make attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
hannah did put her hands on the table,but her mood wasn't any lighter. because she had looked at piper who seemed to get more nervous by the second. her eyes where still drting across the room to make sure no one would hear them.  
  
Piper sat back and started her her story. starting with the incident that had happened at the creek.  
  
" And now i have to marry him , or leo goes to jail for the next decade" piper ended.  
  
Hannah's jaw had dropped.she couldnt believe what she was hearing. no piper must have heard wrong. Yes dan was an ass hole but this ...this...  
  
"Piper you are talking about blackmail here" hannah said.  
  
" I know hannah , but we both know that he can do this, and i will not let leo go to jail for ten years" piper answered her.  
  
"Well go and talk to leo then" hannah advised her  
  
"No i cant do that.i dont want him to ever know, he would kill him".  
  
" And the problem with that would be"? hannah said.  
  
" It's not funny hanni" piper said as she slapped he friends arm gentely.  
  
" I know piper, but if you are not goping to tell leo, what are you going to do"? and even when hannah was asking her, she already knew the answer piper was going to give her, and Piper did as she said.  
  
" i cant let leo go to jail, it would kill him, so there is only one thing to do".  
  
"NO.....piper you cant......." hannah started. but got interupted by her friend.  
  
" My mind has been made up hanni, there is no other option." piper said. and with that she got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" hannah wanted to know.  
  
Piper got a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I have 45 hours left with leo, and i want to make the best of it." she said. then kissed her friend on her cheek and walked out of the diner.  
  
After having left the diner piper drove straight home.45 hours.....45 hours kept going through her head. She only had 45 hours left with the man she loved more then her own live. And when she pulled on to her proprty she had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She wiped over her eyes. To make sure there where no traces of tears before she ot out of the car. Leo stood on the porch. Smiling that smile of his. Again a lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Hey You" Leo smiled. " I almost send out a search party for you, I thought you said you would be back soon, it has been almost 4 hours". He said as he pulled her in his arms.  
  
Piper put her head on his chest. "Sorry i ran into hannah and we got to talking" She said, well at least she wasnt lying to him.......yet. She thought. Leo insisted in helping her take in the groceries, he was getting pretty good at hobbeling around with his cast. Piper didnt put up much of a fight and let him. She knew he needed to feel useful some how.  
  
"Guess what Leo" ? Piper said a few Hours later.  
  
"What piper"? Leo said as he looked up from some papers Becky had brought by earlier.  
  
"I am gonna make us the best dinner ever" Piper smiled at him.  
  
"That is great any special reason why"? leo wanted to know.  
  
Yeah there was a reason but not one she was about to share with him.  
  
"No , cant i cook for the man i love". Piper said.  
  
Leo stood up and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her waist  
  
"Did you mean what you just said" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"That i want to make a great dinner tonight"? Piper asked as she leaned back into his arms.  
  
"Piper"? Leo said , as he placed a kiss on her cheek." What i meant was Am i the man that you love"?  
  
Piper turned around in his arms. She looked at him. She hadnt even realised that she had said it. But she couldnt denied her heart.  
  
Looking deep in to his eyes. she said. "Yes leo you are the man i love" A tear rolling down her cheek She buried her face in his chest.  
  
Piper that is not a reason to cry" Leo said as he lifted her face to his. "That is a reason to celebrate" And placed a soft kiss on her lips. Tasting the salt from her tear.  
  
"You see i love you too he said, And i have from the monent i walked through that door, And i took your hands in mine". Another kiss was placed on her cheek." I wanted to kiss you from the first moment i saw you" He placed another kiss on her oppisite cheek.  
  
More tears come running down her cheek.  
  
Why did he have to tell her now? Why hadnt he told her earlier? Now it was to late she had another day with him and then she had to leave him. Why was this happening to her? How had her life turned into this? Finaly she meets the man she wants to spend her life with and she cant. As she just lets the tears flow.  
  
" Piper huny what is the matter..... i thought you would be happy". Leo said.  
  
" I am leo I am " She said as she kissed him back.  
  
The both of them enjoyed the dinner piper had made for them.  
  
Then they retreated back to their room. Leo had made love to her like never before. And had fallen asleep. A little while later. Piper however didnt want to go to sleep.She laid awake just looking at him.  
  
She traced the outline of his face, His mouth, His nose. His eyes, She wanted to take it all in. She wanted to remeber every little freckel, Every little outline , Every little dimpel. Softly she kissed his cheek. "I do love you Leo, That is why i have to do this, I cant let you go to jail". And again tears had found their way down her cheek.  
  
She palced her head on his chest. She needed to be so close to him right now. This was her last night with him. Leo in is sleep had placed his arm around her, Pulling her even closer. And piper buried herself even closer to him. Inhaling his scent, The one she had already gotten used to. Her last night. It might as well be the last night of her life.  
  
She must have fallen asleep afterall. and was awoken by little kisses that went up and down her stomache. Causing her to giggle. "Hey you sleepy head, time to wake up" She heard leo's muffled voice. She pulled his face up. And kissed him freely on the lips.  
  
Her kiss was answered with passion. As leo pulled her closer. He buried his hands in her hair. And pulled her head slightly back placing kisses all along her neck. And continueing his way down. Piper felt the lump come back in her throat. And her eyes watered over. She hadnt felt that leo had stopped. And was now looking at her.  
  
"Not quit the response i was hoping for". He said. "Piper what is wrong". He asked her.  
  
It might as well be now. Piper thought. Why stretch it out any longer.  
  
"I...........I can't do this leo" She whispered so softly. That leo almost didnt hear her.  
  
" Cant do what piper"? Leo questioned her.  
  
Piper pulled herself out of his arm and covered her self with the sheet.  
  
"This .....this.....I......I....am not ready for this". She said as she looked away.  
  
"What are you talking about"? Leo asked her.  
  
"I am not ready for this .....all of this ....You, me ......together". she told him.  
  
"Piper how can you say that after this past week" leo said.  
  
"It is going to fast leo... dont you understand.......I am not ready....I dont ......this is......Leo i lied last night... i dont.....i dont love you... i confused love with lust. And you deserve more then that". She told him and got out of the bed. Leo tried to grab her arm but piper was to fast.  
  
"Leo i ....need you leave, your leg is a lot better, and you can be on your own again". She told him daring not to look at him.  
  
"Piper i dont believe........... not after all the nights we have spend together, the talks we have had, i know you love me just as much as i love you". Leo told her.  
  
"Stop leo.........I dont love you". she said, as her heart was breaking into a million pieces.  
  
" I dont love you because................because... I love Dan". she said.  
  
Leo just looked at her in shock." You what" He asked her again.  
  
And as much as it was hurting her she had to get this over with. She wasnt sure how long she could keep up this charade, So she said the only thing she knew would drive him away for good." Yes leo you heard me right........I love Dan........you asked me why it took me so long to get home yesterday afternoon .......the reason was because i was with him............... and not hannah". Leaving the words hanging in the air. Letting Leo draw his on conclusion.  
  
It had the desired affect. Leo got of the bed and stormed out of the room. Leaving piper behind. She heard the front door slam several minutes later and not till then did she fall to the bed. Her body raking with sobs. " I'm sorry leo I am so sorry".  
  
The next few weeks where pure hell for Piper. She had called Dan that same day and told him she would marry him. Then had called hannah to tell her she had broken up with leo, and that she was indeed going through with it. Hannah had come over and had sat with piper for days and night while her friend cried night after night.  
  
The news of Dans and piper engagment had spread like wildfire through the town. And on a few accesions Piper and Dan had vetured into town to keep up the pretense that they where a happy couple. On one of those accesions they had run into Leo. And Dan had pulled her to him and had kissed her. Just to show the sherrif who she belonged to. Piper had almost lost it right there and then.  
  
Hannah had been watching Piper closely and saw her friend get paler and paler as the wedding day approached. She looked more like the bride of Frankenstein then a blushing bride. And when piper came out of the bathroom for the fourth time that day hannah told her she needed to get checked out. When piper came out of the doctors office she had a little smile on her face. "What"? Hannah had wanted to know.  
  
"I am always going to have part of leo with me". She told her friend and again the tears came. And that was it for hannah after she had dropped of piper of at home. She went for a visit with the town sherrif.  
  
today was the grand affair. the day she would get married. and the day that would make sure leo would never go to jail. the affair was set outside. and the wedding was to take place at sunset. hundreds of guest had been invited including both her sisters. piper hadnt seen phoebe yet. but a knock on the door annouced prue's presence. the sisters hugged. and Prue could see that her sister was notthe blushing bride she was suppose to be.  
  
"Piper hunny what is the matter........ are you okay" Prue wanted to know.  
  
But piper had become a good liar over the past few weeks and assured her that she was fine and that she had eaten something bad the night before.Prue didnt really believe her sister but didnt go into it any further. Piper had been doing fine on her own and if she didnt want to marry this guy. Then she surely wouldn't. And with a kiss on the cheek prue had left piper and her maid of honor Hannah to attened to last of the things that needed to be done.  
  
The hour had arrived. Piper hugged hannah right before she walked down the aisle. I will be fine she told her friend. I have melinda and she is part of leo, As long as i have her i will be fine. then had smiled her best smile. and send her friend down. Now she was to go. And right before she started to walk she said. " I love you Leo".  
  
No sooner had she gotten before the judge she heard a commtion in the back of her. Both her and Dan turned. And she could hear Dan mutter under his breath. "What is going on" Piper wanted to know. "Nothing keep going judge" Dan told the judge that was performing the ceremony.  
  
"Ah ..ah...ah .....I dont think so" piper heard behind her. She turned around to see leo standing there. And next to him was Phoebe. "Leo what is going on here" She asked him.  
  
"I think that your sister can explain that one better". Leo said as he pushed phoebe forward. Phoebe cast a nervous glance at Dan. "Phoebe if i where you i would stop right now or........" Dan Started. "Shut up dan let her talk" Piper said.then turning to phoebe.  
  
"Go ahead".  
  
"Well it all started out a few months ago when dan came to me, And said or filled my head i should say with a bunch facts and figures. And how you where making so much money and how he could help me get 1/3 of it back. but he needed my help to carry out this plan first.  
  
he told me we would take your horses, and keep them for a while, so that you would be close out of money, and all the while he would make you see that he was the man in your live. The only thing is that Leo came into play. Dan had not planned on that.  
  
And he found out farely quik that you had fallen hard for leo. And that you could live without your horses as long as you had him. So when leo moved in with you. Dan bribed becky into giving him a few items of leo's . And i swear i dont know what those are.  
  
"What ever phoebe, go on" piper said barely able to contain her anger towards her younger sister.  
  
"well the rest you basicly know the items that becky had given Dan could somehow, someway put Leo in trouble. so unless you agreed to marry him. he would use them.  
  
"So why tell now" piper asked her.  
  
"Leo came to me and asked for my help" phoebe told her.  
  
"Leo"? piper said as she looked to Leo  
  
"But..........But how did you know?" she asked him.  
  
Leo glanced by her and looked at the person standing behind her.  
  
piper turned to see hannah standing there.  
  
"I am sorry Piper but i couldnt just let you this" Hannah said. But piper gave her friend a smile.  
  
She then turned to dan. " And you.........You...." she was so mad she couldnt get the words out.  
  
"Hey babe all is fair in love and war". he said.  
  
And before he could say anymore piper had coldcocked him with a right hook.  
  
"Judge i do believe that this man has broken the law". leo said as he pulled piper towards him.  
  
"Yes sherrif i do believe you are right". this one responded. and he took than away.  
  
Piper turned to leo. "I am so sorr.........." but her mouth got covered with his lips.  
  
"What did i say about always saying your sorry" he told her.  
  
Piper gave him a big smile.  
  
"You do know that i love right leo" she asked him.  
  
"Of course i know you love me piper, anyone willing to do what you did has to love that person". leo laughed.  
  
"And you will be the only women i ever love piper" leo said as he pulled her closer again.  
  
"Uhmmm ,there might be another Leo........a very little woman.......tiny as a matter of fact" piper smiled. leo Looked at her. Piper downcast her eyes to her stomach and then back to him. with a big smile.  
  
"You mean.........I am........we are.......YEEHAW. Leo screamed as he picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
He kissed her again. and started to walk to the car. "Where are we going" piper asked.  
  
"I have the sudden need for a spongebath my little tracker" leo said and kissed her again.  
  
The end 


End file.
